NOT to EAT
by FairyTailHetaliaBlueExorcist
Summary: 10 year old Nika Barden enters DWMA's NOT class, and shows exceptional abilities she gets moved up to the EAT class with the original Soul Eater cast, and her partner Zane Scrunitch. This is actually a Soul Eater NOT fan fiction


About our new characters, and those from Soul Eater NOT for those who have not read it-

Nika Barden is Russian, and her parents are extremely rich, and think of themselves as royalty. Nika left for the DWMA for a similar reason Anya's, she wanted to know what it was like in the common world. She has long purple with bangs, and black eyes, she normally wears a long black dress with short sleeves and chains, long black finger less gloves, and black heeled boots, her partner (Zane Scrunitch) has multiple forms like Tsubaki, and Nika also has a shield that she made herself, and can retract into a sliver of metal that she hooks on her belt. She has very good fighting skills, despite the fact that she has never had any training at all.

Zane Scrunitch has four weapon forms, nun chucks, a staff, a kasuregama, and a sword. He is American, and was born into a very poor family. He is sixteen, but still looks up to Nika, despite her being six years younger than her. He had raggedy white hair, gray eyes, and normally wears jeans and a plane black t-shirt. Zane has some skill in martial arts, so he can protect himself when Nika isn't around.

Tsugumi Harudori is a halberd. She is Japanese, and has a mother, father, sister, and brother, and she has black hair that are in pig tails, black eyes, black boots, short checkered black skirt, a black shirt, and a white necktie

Meme Tatane is a potential partner for Tsugumi Harudori, she has short brown hair, brown eyes, she wears a pink hair bow, and necktie, a light brown long sleeved shirt, brown shoes, ankle length white socks, and a checkered blue skirt

Anya Hepburn is another potential partner for Tsugumi Harudori, and was born into rich family, and wanted to go to the DWMA to get a taste of the commoners world. She has long blond hair, and green eyes, she wears a long white dress with white tights, and white shoes, her shoes have white crosses, and her dress has a matching cross at the neck, and is long sleeved, she wears a white hair band.

Akane is a meister. He is Japanese, and he has black hair that covers one eye, and has black eyes, and wears a tuxedo, and black shoes.

Clay is a sword, and is Akane's partner. He has blond hair, and green eyes, and wears a collard white shirt in a lose fashion, with a little black skull on the pocket, and he wears a black tie, clack pants, a white belt, and black shoes.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nika Barden, age ten, and a meister. Today's my first day at the DWMA(Death Weapon Meister Academy), and I was currently walking up what were probably the longest stairs in history.

"I feel like a I'll just melt any second," I sighed as I half fell, half sat down halfway up the stairs. I pulled a water bottle out from my bag, and drank from it, almost completely emptying it.

I panted as I stood back up and continued walking. _Gotta make it _I thought to myself. _I'm almost there. _I could see the flat ground, and I only had ten more steps.

"Finally," I sighed when i had gotten to the doors of the DWMA. I opened the door to see a crowd of people, and I searched for a sign or something to direct me to where I was suppose to go, I had accidentally dropped it, and it flew away.

_Dere! _I spotted a sign that told me where to go, and I just continued to follow the signs until i got to a room that had a sign on it that said '**WELCOME FRESHMEN!'**

"I guess I go in here," I said, opening the door. I saw a man sitting at a desk at the far end of the room, and I walked over to him.

"Weapon or meister?" He asked.

"Meister." I said.

The man handed me a little pin that said **'MEISTER' ** on it, and I pinned it on my shirt. I looked around and saw a bunch of other people in the room, and I walked over to a corner without people, which also, conveniently, had a bench. I said down, and drank the last of my water.

After a few minutes the man from before said, "This is everyone, huh... I'm one of the teachers, Sid. Today you are gathered here to get to know each other. From now on meisters will have to find weapons, and weapons will have to find meisters but there's no your time, and find a partner that's right for you." Sid said. "If you can't find one then it's okay to find one at the BINGO Tournament on the weekend during the 'Feeling Partner' game. I met my current partner there. What can I say? I'm not the most sociable guy. I have the plans printed here, please pass them to the one behind you." He handed a boy up front a stack of papers. "That's all for today. You're dismissed."

I stood up, and saw a guy with raggedy white was standing in front of me, "Hey," he said.

"Vat do you vant?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner."

"Fine," I said. "I don't vant to go to dat BINGO game anyvays, but first vat type of veapon are you?"

"Oh, well I can actually turn into a kasurigama, nun chucks, a spear, and a sword." He said uncomfortably.

"Okay, you can be my partner." I agreed. "I'm Nika Barden." I held out my hand.

"Zane Scrunitch," he took my hand, and shook.

"I'm going to da cafeteria, now," I said as I started to walk out the door, but just before I did someone stepped in front if me, and said, "How would you like to be my partner, Sweetheart?"

"No," I said immediately.

"What did you say!?"

"I said 'no'."

"No one rejects me!"

"Obviously you haven't done enough in life to know dat tings don't vork dat vay," I said. "Just because you don't vant someting to happen vont stop it from happening."

"Jake!" He yelled to a boy that was standing beside him. "Fight her!Fight her with me!"

"This'll just be a waste of time," Jake said. "After all, she's a girl, and a young one at that,"

"I'll show you not to underestimate a girl!" I yelled. "Zane! Kasurigama!"

"Got it!" Zane walked over to me, and transformed.


End file.
